The Wing Wherewith We Fly
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: Winged!AU. While searching for an escaped prisoner, Alexander finds a winged man, battered from a recent storm. Fascinated, he takes the man-Daniel-back to Brennenburg with him as his new companion. He hopes Daniel can help him get back home, but things never go as planned. Somewhat follows the game's story, but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

As is becoming a trend, the title comes from a Shakespeare quote:

_Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven._

A note about this AU: it is biologically inaccurate. In order to fly, humans would need very different biology as well as a wingspan of around thirty feet. However, this is fiction and an AU, so that doesn't matter. Along with that, Justine is Alexander's lover in this AU, though I know she isn't in the original storyline. I just like to imagine she is.

I have based some of Daniel's behavior off of actual bird/butterfly behaviors, and some of it is a mix between bird and human behaviors. I'd like this AU to be a bit more extensive, but I'm not sure how much I will be able to fit into this story. Maybe if this one turns out good I'll write a spin-off.

…

_Of _all _the_ stupid_ things they have done…_

This was ridiculous. Why was Alexander, _Baron_ of Castle _Brennenburg_, out hunting in the woods for a lost prisoner? Wasn't that the servants' job? No, because it was a _servant_ who lost him! The damn things were too easily tricked. He'd have to work on that once he'd finished tromping through the woods like a lowly _peasant_. His anger was so great he was certain his skin would burn anyone who dared to touch him in such a state.

Quiet panting drew him out of his thoughts. He paused, head cocked like a bird's as he listened. It wasn't the rough, rattling breathing of his prisoner. These breaths, though quick and labored, were light and easy, with no sign of any ailment except being short of breath. His prisoner always sounded like he was breathing through shallow water.

As he tried to listen, a distant rumble from the receding storm clouds—the last evidence of the violent storm that allowed his prisoner to escape—temporarily obscured the breathing, along with a strong gust of wind. He barely held back his annoyed sigh and refocused on his new target. The breaths had faltered a bit with the thunder, but now returned quicker than before. He only had to take a few steps before he found the source.

There was a man sitting on the ground. A man with wings.

The poor creature was huddled against a bush that offered next to nothing in terms of protection from the elements. His wings were wrapped around himself in a pitiful attempt to provide what the bush refused to, though the soaked feathers only brought the cold closer to his body. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he shivered miserably as another gust of wind rocked him, none too gently.

Alexander was fascinated. He'd heard of these winged people, but he'd believed them to be nothing but fiction. Yet here he was, staring rather rudely at a man with wings who obviously needed his help. He purposely stepped on a twig, snapping it beneath his foot and grabbing the shivering man's attention. He jolted, and one of his wings quivered. Alexander wondered, for less than a second, why only one wing moved before he saw the blood caked in the other one's feathers. So he was injured, then. Was that why he was alone? He'd heard enough about these strange humans to know that they rarely, if ever, left their colonies.

The baron slowly lowered himself until he was at eye level with the other man. "Hello there, little one. You need not fear me. I will not harm you. Allow me to help you."

He extended a hand, and the winged man regarded it with no small amount of suspicion before hesitantly grasping it with his own. Alexander rose to his feet, moving slowly so he didn't startle his new companion as he pulled him with.

Alexander would never admit it, but he was excited. This poor creature was alone, cast out of human society and (apparently) his own colony. None would look for him, nor would he search anyone out. He could live in Brennenburg with Alexander, and the baron would no longer be alone. He would have a companion, one he could share everything with—tales of his home realm, the struggles of finding and controlling an Orb, his experiments leading to the Gatherers, the loneliness of being separated from his lover. Everything. He was looking forward to it.

The man clutched his hand in a death grip all the way to the castle, his grip only tightening when Alexander stopped and ordered a servant (a human one—no need to scare his guest) into the woods to retrieve the escaped prisoner. Then they continued uninterrupted to the guest rooms. A fire was already burning in the fireplace, and Alexander led his guest to the chairs in front of it. The man settled uncomfortably into one of them, slouching when the fire's heat reached him. The baron sat in the free chair, smiling as he studied the newest addition to his castle.

"What is your name, little one?"

The man jerked in surprise. He just stared at Alexander for a full minute with wide eyes, his brown hair flopping into his face. He made no move to brush it away, and gradually relaxed again when his host only sat there and waited for an answer he was no longer sure would come. Then he sighed, and the remaining tension left his body. In a quiet voice tinged with an English accent he murmured, "Daniel."

_Finally._ "Hello, Daniel. My name is Alexander, Baron of Brennenburg. If you'd allow me to, I can heal your wing."

"My…?" Daniel glanced at the wing in question. "Oh…no, it's alright. It's not as bad as it appears, I assure you. It's only a little sore. I will recover."

Alexander eyed him doubtfully for a moment before accepting that and sitting back to enjoy the fire's warmth. He felt Daniel's eyes on him but feigned ignorance. Daniel did not speak up, if that was even his intention, and they sat in silence.

…

Over the next week Daniel took to tailing Alexander, stuck to him like a second shadow. Alexander thought he would want to go outside and stretch his wings occasionally, but the injured one appeared to be permanently damaged and Daniel had no desire to exercise it. It made certain that he wouldn't leave, so Alexander didn't question it. He avoided the dungeons and other unsavory rooms to preserve his new companion's innocence about the place, and as such was set almost dangerously far back in his work. He needed to tell Daniel soon, or he'd never get the portal open. He could not spare the winged man's morals—and possibly his sanity—any longer. Hopefully Daniel wouldn't hate him afterwards.

He chose to do it in the library, where Daniel was most at peace. They settled in a pair of armchairs, each with their book of choice. Alexander did not open his, simply set it on his lap and watched his guest. His wings were stretched out and slightly curled in towards himself (the same dusky brown as his hair, Alexander belatedly realized), and his jaw worked as he ground his teeth, something the baron learned early on meant he was content. His green eyes flitted happily over the pages of his book (with pictures, because Daniel couldn't read more than a few words, though Alexander intended to fix that). He was loathe to break the peace, but it had to be done.

"Daniel?" he ventured. Daniel glanced up, and his jaw stilled.

"What is it, Alexander? Is something wrong?"

Alexander took a moment to just study Daniel and wonder if this was truly the best idea. Then, with a deep breath he refused to believe was born of nervousness, he began his story. He described his magnificent but barren home, his beautiful Justine and his separation from her, being trapped in this realm. He told Daniel about his quest for an Orb, creating his Gatherers along the way, the horrible but necessary rituals needed to collect vitae and drive the Shadow back. All of it spewed forth in a flood of words he was helpless to stop, and all through it Daniel sat calmly and listened, fluttering wings the only outward reaction he showed (that couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? He needed more information on these bird-people). Daniel was silent even after Alexander finished. He forced himself to sit still and wait, even though the anxiety was eating him alive. Then Daniel nodded to himself and closed his book. "So you wish to continue these rituals?"

Taken by surprise, Alexander needed a moment to gather his thoughts. "Ah—yes. I know you dislike being alone, but I need to gather the vitae. I would not be bothered if you were present, but I felt it would be unfair to bring you along without a warning."

"Yes, I think that would be very unpleasant." He was too calm. Why was he so calm? Alexander did not voice his multiplying questions, but, unfortunately, Daniel noticed.

"Alexander? What's the matter now?" He was _smiling_ now.

"You're too calm." The statement tumbled past the baron's lips before he could catch it. Daniel laughed.

"Would you rather I panic and run screaming into the night? Really, I've seen people do much worse to my kind than what you are doing to them. I think it should bother me, but it really doesn't."

Alexander couldn't formulate a response to that, but he was saved from having to do so by a maid knocking on the door. He shook himself.

"Yes—yes, what is it?" he called gruffly. The maid was unperturbed.

"The escaped prisoner has been returned," she answered emotionlessly. Seconds later, footsteps trailed down the hallway and faded out. The two men looked at each other for a moment, and then Alexander rose and extended a hand towards his astounding house guest.

"Shall we, then?" he asked unnecessarily. Daniel smiled and accepted the proffered hand.

"We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note about the castle's layout in this chapter: It is a bit different than we see in the game. I figured there were probably multiple ways through the castle, because Alexander wouldn't want to solve puzzles constantly, so I may have changed it a bit. It shouldn't detract from the story at all.

…

The dungeons were dark, and damp, and smelly. Daniel hated them immediately.

He refused to regret his decision to accompany Alexander, but that didn't mean he couldn't be just a bit miserable. Alexander glanced at him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I realize these aren't…ideal conditions, but these prisoners do not deserve better. They are monsters."

"Monsters…?" He peered into the nearest cell and saw a woman huddled near the back, shivering and bloody. He cringed and returned his gaze to the corridor and Alexander, directly in front of him.

"Yes. This man," the baron gestured to a cell across from the woman's, "burned his family alive. This one," now he pointed to the arsonist's neighbor, "murdered his neighbor's child. They are all monsters."

"That's…horrible," Daniel managed. He edged closer to Alexander. "So…you use them for your rituals…because they're monsters?"

"Exactly." Alexander sounded proud. "I would never use an innocent hum—person. These people, though, they deserve all of this. I promise you that."

Daniel nodded, and didn't say anything else until they were past the prison cells. He thought it would be better then, but the air was permeated with screams and pleas for mercy, and he wanted to cover his ears. Instead, he drew his wings around himself in a sort of pseudo-hug, ignoring the twinge in the lame one.

"A-Alexander…?" He tried to hide the terror in his voice. "What is this?"

Alexander glanced back at him again, and whatever he saw made him pause. "Daniel, I will not blame you if you wish to leave and go back upstairs. This is not for the faint of heart."

"I…I know. I'll stay with you."

The baron nodded, but he didn't seem satisfied. "These are the torture chambers. It's where I gather the vitae."

_Torture chambers…_ Daniel shuddered. "I don't need to help, do I?"

"Of course not. You may if you wish, but I've managed on my own for quite a while now."

Well, that was a relief. He relaxed minutely at the knowledge, and gave Alexander a tiny smile. It was returned in kind, and then they were heading into one of the chambers, where a man was tied to a giant wheel. He was limp, his chin resting on his chest, and Daniel would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Alexander picked up a large hammer from the floor—Daniel tried not to notice the old blood on it—and smashed one of the man's arms. It caved in between the wheel's spokes, and the man woke with a bloodcurdling shriek of pain. Alexander was quick in his work, and Daniel was truly curious about this "vitae" he kept referring to, but it was too gruesome to watch, and he turned away after the second strike. When the screams stopped, he risked a peek and saw Alexander feeding the prisoner some sort of pink liquid. Then he picked up a jar containing what Daniel feared was blood and gestured towards the door.

"We must wait for the amnesia potion to take effect, and for the prisoner to recover some. Come, if you wish. We must continue."

They visited three more torture rooms, and in every one Daniel looked away while Alexander, for whatever reason, collected blood. It wasn't until they were out of the prisons and far away that he summoned the courage to ask about it.

"The vitae is in here," Alexander explained, raising the jar a bit. "We need to distill the blood to extract it."

"But why do you need it?"

The baron paused. "It will enable me to open a portal back to my home, and to my beloved. You see, I was banished here centuries ago, and ever since I have been trying to find a way back. The vitae, along with an Orb, should eventually allow me to open a portal and return."

"I see…" He really didn't, but Alexander didn't need to know that.

…

Over the next few weeks, Daniel grew more comfortable with the vitae extraction, and began taking part in the torture. He hadn't seen the rituals yet, but he thought it would be alright as long as they're not any worse than the torture. The worst part of it was cleaning the blood from his feathers. He didn't question any of it until Alexander brought in a little girl and her mother.

They were huddled in a prison cell together when he found them. He immediately went to tell Alexander, because he was sure it was a mistake, but the baron assured him they were meant to be there.

"I will be able to open the portal soon," he explained, "and I only need a little more vitae. They will do nicely."

When Daniel tried to argue, Alexander shushed him. "Daniel, don't you want to see my world? I promised you that I'd bring you with."

He _did_ want to see Alexander's home, and his lovely Justine, and the amazing technology the baron claimed to have there. So he didn't argue anymore.

The little girl eventually escaped, and Daniel chased her down and killed her. As he stared down at her corpse, he felt the frayed edges of his mind unravel some more, and something inside of him broke. Suddenly, the prisoners' pleas for mercy, their claims that they were innocent, all swarmed around in his head and filled it until he was sure it would burst. With a strange clarity, he knew he'd been tricked. His wings drooped and dragged on the ground as he walked away from the girl, but as he felt the anger well up inside of him they began twitching and flicking out as his emotions swelled.

How _dare_ Alexander use him and trick him like that? He'd thought the baron was helping him, giving him a home and a future, far away from the troubles of this world, but he'd been wrong. Even if Alexander's intent _was_ to bring him along, there was no way he could go now. Not after he'd learned the truth.

These prisoners, these _people_ were innocent! He'd been lied to! All this time, he'd been torturing and murdering innocent people!

His anger reached a peak, and he swore to kill Alexander, no matter the cost. But with his emotions as high as they were, and his mind more than a little broken, how could he possibly pursue someone he wasn't sure was even human?

The pink liquid they gave to the prisoners came to mind. Could he do that? Could he drink the amnesia potion, force himself to forget everything, and still go after Alexander? He'd have to write himself a note, so he knew what to do and what to expect. And he'd have to somehow keep it from Alexander as long as he could, so he couldn't interfere. It would be difficult, but, he thought, not impossible. As he thought about it, he knew he didn't have a choice. He'd gone mad, and there was no way a madman could accomplish what he wanted to do. He only hoped that he'd recover at least some of his memories. He didn't want to forget his old colony, his simple life before this horror had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember! Come on, remember!_

He couldn't remember his own name.

_My name is…Daniel! My name is Daniel. There is something…a Shadow. It's after us…me. Us? Who is us? There was someone else…Al…Alexander. Yes, that's right. Alexander took me in, he cared for me…he lied to me! No…Daniel was…I'm Daniel. Alexander…what?_

It was becoming harder and harder to remember simple things. Something fluttered in his peripherals, and he whipped around, only to find an empty room behind him. The something moved again, and he remembered he had wings. Why did he have wings? He was born with them, wasn't he?

He blinked, and the room went blurry before refocusing. He was in a small, gray room. The walls were covered in shelves, and the only furniture was a small desk lit by a solitary candle. It illuminated two things: a lantern, and a sheet of paper. The paper was covered in writing. He unsteadily tottered to the desk and picked it up.

The paper was a note, and it told him to kill a man named Alexander. It mentioned monsters, and prisons, and a Shadow. It told him to stay in the shadows to remain hidden, but to stay in the light to keep his sanity. There was something about a potion that made him forget, and then it was signed by Daniel. Wasn't he Daniel?

Yes, he was Daniel. Why did he write himself a note? Was he supposed to kill this Alexander before he forgot, or after? At any rate, he couldn't simply sit here. So he grabbed the lantern—it was only half full of oil; he'd need to find more—and wandered away.

It was very dark. He tried not to use his lantern too much, because, he'd learned quickly, oil was scarce. There were many tinderboxes lying about, though, and he used them to light torches along the way. So far, he hadn't encountered another living soul, and he especially hadn't seen any monsters. Perhaps his other self had been a bit mad. That would certainly explain a lot.

Maybe he should find this Alexander. He could have answers to Daniel's questions. But Other Daniel told him to kill Alexander. Should he trust Other Daniel? His head was starting to ache, so he banished these thoughts for the moment.

He found a bottle of laudanum, which he wasn't sure if he'd need but he kept it anyway, storing it in a satchel he'd found earlier. Only moments later, the most horrible pain shot up his leg, and he cried out as he dropped to the ground. His left wing landed in whatever had burned his leg, and pain ripped through it and into his shoulder. He rolled away and scrambled in his satchel for the laudanum, gulping it down in two swallows. The agony subsided, and he managed to stand up again.

"What in the world was that?" he wondered, and turned on the lantern. There was a small glob of red stuff at his feet, pulsing gently. He frowned and backed away, extinguishing the lantern again.

Other Daniel may not have been as mad as Daniel had originally thought. So where did that leave Alexander?

Daniel slowly picked his way down the long, dark corridor, his wing brushing the wall and guiding him along. He turned the corner and knocked over a barrel that had been standing there. In the silence that followed, he thought he heard a faint growl. Ever courteous, he righted the barrel, and the growl grew louder. He panicked and hid behind the barrel, which was a part of a group of barrels he hadn't seen before. Seconds later, a horrible figure rounded the corner and paused. Daniel couldn't see much in the gloom, but he could see the thing's horrible claws, and its silhouette appeared hunched and disfigured. It growled again, and its clawed hands—no, only one hand had claws—came up to hold its head. It swayed for a moment, and then it wandered off.

_Dear God, what was that?_

Yes, Other Daniel was definitely to be trusted.

…

This castle was horrible. There were monsters everywhere—more than one kind, as well; one kind had its head split open and a giant metal blade-arm, and another attacked him whenever he so much as touched water—and it was so _dark_. The monsters couldn't see him in the dark, which was good, but he couldn't see them, either, which was bad. He thought Alexander knew what he was doing, because doors were locked and machines weren't working and he had to fix all of it before he could continue. It was tedious, and scary, and dark, and he didn't like it one bit. On top of all of that, he kept remembering things. Sometimes they weren't very important, and sometimes they helped him though the castle, but he remembered at the most random times. Right now he was trying to figure out if his memory of an elevator could help him at all. That dreaded invisible monster in the water had sapped a lot of his energy, and he really didn't want to solve more puzzles. He decided he may as well use the elevator and see where it took him.

…

He remembered these prisons. He didn't know how he remembered, but he did. He remembered how horrible they were, and that was when they were lighted, and Alexander was with him. Now they were empty except for the occasional monster that passed by. He usually just hid in the cells until they went away.

Daniel had no idea where to go. The prisons were dark and winding, and there were many dead ends. Sometimes he heard voices, but when he ran towards them he only found empty cells. He wondered if he wasn't going mad, as well.

It was so dark. His hands anxiously gripped each other, and his wings quivered. Sometimes one of them would brush his arm and only the memory of the monsters would prevent him from screaming. He couldn't even muster up enough will to feel embarrassed at this display. Nobody could see him, anyway. It was too dark to see. God, why was it so _dark?_ He was beginning to think the darkness wasn't entirely natural.

A growl tore through the still air, and Daniel couldn't hold back a whimper before he ducked behind a stack of boxes. The creature was silent for a second, and he held his breath. He heard it shuffling closer, and he willed himself not to move even though his leg was cramping up and the wing he'd learned was lame ached. It was almost out of his sight when his aching wing twitched involuntarily, shifting a bottle that had been left on the ground near him. The monster turned back around, and he knew he'd been caught. He scrambled to his feet and took off down the corridor, the monster in hot pursuit. He veered sharply to the right, hoping to throw the thing off, but it kept up with him. Its claws ripped through the air and snagged the very tip of his wing. He cried out and managed to put on an extra burst of speed before careening into a deserted cell and crouching in the darkest corner, too close to the door for his liking. Outside, the monster had stopped and was growling in confusion. But it didn't come into the cell, where he'd so foolishly left the door open. He could just barely see it from where he was hiding, turning around in a slow circle, searching for him. Eventually it gave up and wandered away, and he didn't realize at first that the room was out of focus because his eyes were filled with tears.

Daniel wanted to leave. He no longer cared about Alexander and his damn portal, or Other Daniel, or _any_ of it. He only wanted to leave this blasted castle and go…somewhere. Maybe he'd live on his own, or find a new colony, or even find his own colony. He couldn't remember their names.

Only a little while later, he found a door with a padlock fastened to it, but the lock was rusted and old. With hope a faint glimmer in his chest, he fished out his hammer and chipper and set to work on the lock. Within minutes it was falling to the floor, and he laughed in triumph. Seconds later, another growl came from behind him, and he ripped the door open, not even risking a glance back as he slammed it shut on his way out.

…

The darkness was still far too thick to be natural, but there were more torches already lit, so he didn't need to use his precious oil (he thought he had enough, but he didn't want to waste it). He'd given up the notion of leaving a long time ago, when every path he took only led down, deeper into the castle. More memories had returned, and he knew he was heading to the torture chambers and Alexander's Inner Sanctum. Alexander had begun talking to him, as well, and he knew he wasn't imagining it. The baron told him to turn back, to let the Gatherers—monsters?—get him, to let the Shadow kill him. He figured the Shadow was that nasty red stuff that burned him when he touched it, and he had no intention of willingly letting it touch him. The Gatherers were a better choice than that, though he didn't want to be near them, either.

He'd remembered his sister's name. Hazel. He wondered if she was alright, if the colony was taking care of her. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

No matter. He must continue.

…

No, no, _no!_ Everything was going wrong! Alexander paced the Inner Sanctum anxiously, occasionally pleading with Daniel to turn back, to please not ruin his plans. He was so _close_. He only needed to open the portal, and he'd be gone from this wretched planet. But Daniel was ruining _everything_. If he wasn't stopped, Alexander wouldn't be able to return home. That could not happen.

He regretted ever bringing Daniel into this. He'd known the winged man was too innocent, too fragile to handle this. But the help had been much appreciated, and had sped up his work tremendously. Now it was too late, and he had no choice but to kill Daniel. He remembered how happy he'd been to have a companion that had no home other than Brennenburg, and he was still grateful that nobody would try and hunt him down.


	4. Chapter 4

We are getting near the end! So far, I've been very happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are, too. If enough of you want me to, I may write a spin-off of this involving Daniel's colony, and a more extensive look at the AU in general.

I know the events since the amnesia potion have followed the game pretty closely, but I hope to veer away from that in this chapter. I don't know if it will actually happen, but I will try.

Other than that, on with the story!

…

Daniel felt himself slipping. His mind was coming unhinged the longer he stayed in this hellish castle. He kept forgetting silly things, like keeping his wings up. He remembered when they snagged on something and pulled painfully, but he forgot again soon after. The darkness had become his friend, though he hated it with a burning passion. It concealed him, and made him feel like he was the only person alive on the entire planet. He felt like he would never escape, never find Alexander. He was doomed to wander these blasted halls forever, stumbling in the darkness and slowly going insane.

A lit torch was ahead of him, and he couldn't remember if he lit it. There were two more ahead of it, and he knew he hadn't lit those, because he never lit more than one at a time to preserve his tinder. Cautiously, he followed them, staying close to the wall out of habit. His ears strained to catch any sound that might foretell danger, but there was none. There was only this strange trail of torches leading him through the dark corridor.

He heard a creaking sound, and the floor collapsed underneath him. He braced himself against the inevitable impact with a hard floor. Instead, to his absolute horror, he landed with a splash. It stung, but not as much as it should have, and as he broke the surface with a gasp, he heard footsteps that definitely weren't his sploshing towards him. He scrambled to regain his footing in a panic and ran as fast as he could in the water, desperately casting about for something to climb onto and escape the monster. There was nothing, and he could do nothing but run and hope he was faster than the creature. It snarled, and he screamed in response, cursing the water as its resistance slowed him down.

He was growing tired, and he felt his stride shorten. Soon it would get him, and this hell would end in a whirl of blood. In the dim light ahead of him, he saw something just above the surface of the water, and the sight gave him an extra burst of energy. He pushed forward, and soon he was pulling himself onto the blessed pallet floating in the water. The creature's footsteps splashed around the pallet in a full circle before it backtracked, and he let out a long sigh of relief, slumping down on the wet wood. He stretched out his wings as much as he dared and just rested, closing his eyes for a few heavenly moments. He may have hated this water monster, but he knew that as long as he remained out of the water he was safe, and the other monsters—servants?—would not appear. They never roamed the same areas.

Daniel knew he'd have to try and escape eventually, but he thought he deserved a rest. He was dozing when Alexander's voice invaded his head.

_Yes, that's right Daniel, _he crooned, his tone sickly sweet. _Just close your eyes and sleep. It will all be over then. You can rest as long as you like, little one. _

He whined, forcing himself to sit up and stay awake. But that voice was enchanting, lulling him into a daze, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist it. So he hauled himself to his feet and balanced on the pallet, lighting his lantern and scanning the water. The monster splashed, and it was far enough away he knew he'd be able to outrun it as long as there was a door or something else floating in the water to rescue him. He took in a deep breath, steeling himself before plunging back into the water and sprinting away. The monster immediately chased after, but he'd gotten a head start and retained a safe distance between them. It wouldn't last, but for now he was alright. But _where_ was the way out?

Then, up ahead, a hidden source of light outlined a door. It wouldn't be enough to hold back the monster for long, but it was better than nothing. His sides ached, and he wished his wing wasn't lame so he could lift himself out of the water. Then he wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. He hadn't been able to, anyway, but the thought had never crossed his mind.

There was no time to dwell on this now. The door was within his reach, and he wrenched it open, dashing through and shutting it behind him. He nearly sobbed with relief when he saw the stairs in front of him, rising up out of the water and to safety.

Daniel stopped on the second step above the water to catch his breath, laughing as the panic finally faded away and left a sort of exhausted mixture of fear and elation. The monster was trying to break down the door, but had only succeeded in tearing a hole in the middle of it. He was safe from it. Then his emotions faded away until only his exhaustion remained, and he simply sat and watched the monster chip away at the door. He absently picked at a feather on the tip of his good wing, and barely noticed the sharp twinge when he pulled it out. He lifted his hand and frowned in confusion at the brown feather he held. Where had that come from? It looked like his feather, but it couldn't be. He hadn't lost any.

He cast the feather into the water, where the monster had finally broken down the door and was leisurely splashing around looking for him. It sensed the feather and went to investigate, tearing apart the delicate thing in the process. Daniel watched it all calmly, unwilling to move from this little haven. Really, the water monster was harmless, even from this distance. He was sure if he could see it he would be able to reach out and touch it, and yet it could not get him. He was overtaken by the urge to try and touch it, and was only stopped by his prevailing exhaustion.

He didn't know why he was tired. His breathing and his heart rate had returned to normal, and he wasn't exerting himself at all. But his mind felt heavy and lethargic, like it was incapable of doing much more than making sure he breathed and his heart beat. Curiously, he held his breath, and there was nothing to tell him that he should breathe again. He held it until he forgot, and then he gazed around him and wondered if he should leave now.

_No, little one, you do not need to leave, _Alexander whispered in his mind. _You can stay there, and one of my servants will come fetch you. They will bring you to me. Would you like that?_

Would he? He'd thought Alexander was trying to kill him, but this Alexander seemed to want to help him get out. Were they even the same Alexander? He didn't know.

_Yes, I am the same Alexander. _He was surprised that the voice answered him, but didn't say anything. _I've decided you do not need to die at all. I promise I will not harm you if you do not try to harm me. Will you come, little one?_

A faint growl sounded above him, at the top of the stairs, and he panicked before remembering that Alexander controlled those monsters. Maybe this one wouldn't hurt him now. He cautiously crept up the stairs on his hands and knees and peeked through the slightly open door at the top. One of the clawed creatures was standing there, looking about as if it was lost. Occasionally its head would drop into its hands and it would sway, but it didn't look overly threatening. Daniel hesitantly knocked on the door. The thing paused, its hands dropping to its sides as it searched for the source of the noise.

_See? It isn't going to harm you. It is safe. Just reveal yourself to it, and it will take you to me. Come on, little one, I am waiting._

…

Far away, huddled with the colony's healer, Hazel sat and wondered about her brother. She hoped he was alright, wherever he was.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter, guys! It's going to be a shorter one, but it wraps everything up nicely.

I had to choose between two endings, and I gave you the good one. You're welcome.

…

_Come on, little one, I am waiting. _

Alexander paced the Inner Sanctum, but with much less urgency than he had earlier. He knew Daniel's mind was going, if it wasn't completely gone already, and that the winged man would follow his directions and follow the Gatherer. He'd been telling the truth when he said it would not harm Daniel. All he needed for it to do was bring him here, and then…

…

Daniel thought he should be confused, but he really wasn't. The creature he once called a monster calmly led him through the castle, letting him use his lantern or ignite a torch occasionally. It did not object when he stretched out his wings, ignoring the dull ache in the bad one again, and one of them brushed its back. It did not try to stop his mindless chatter as he filled the silence he'd come to dread. Best of all, none of the other monsters tried to hurt him while he was walking with this one.

They reached a strange glowing tunnel, and the glow died out as they drew nearer. The creature accompanying him stopped, and he stopped with it.

_No, no. You come through, Daniel. You don't need an escort any longer. I will keep you safe now._

Alright, then. He stepped past his guide, brushing it with a wing in thanks as he did, and confidently strode into the tunnel. It sparked occasionally, but he wasn't concerned. The door at the other end was heavy, and it opened with a creak when he shoved it.

There was a room that he thought was made of sand past the door, but yet another door at the other end was open, so he thought he could just ignore this place and move on.

The words _inner sanctum_ flashed in his mind as he came into the final chamber. He didn't know how he knew that. Alexander was standing…no, he was hovering slightly above a platform that put him above Daniel's head. He was surrounded by a blue aura that may have been cast by the Orb sitting on a pedestal in the center of the chamber.

"Ah, you've made it," he said, and his voice echoed through the entire room. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"My guide didn't seem to be in much of a hurry," Daniel offered tentatively. Alexander laughed.

"Oh, of course. I hope it didn't frighten you."

"Not at all." He was surprised to find he wasn't lying.

"Good, good. Now," the baron lowered himself until his feet touched the platform. "I have a very important question for you, Daniel."

"What is it?" The tone of Alexander's voice put him on edge.

"I understand you have struggled to find me so you could kill me. Do you still wish to kill me?"

Kill Alexander? That was silly. Why would he do that? Some of his bewilderment must have shown on his face, because Alexander smiled at him. "I think that means no. Do you wish to come with me, and see my realm?"

…

Daniel's answer was irrelevant. He would probably die either way. The Shadow was overtaking Castle Brennenburg, and his little companion wouldn't last long. If he passed through the portal with Alexander, there was a good chance the journey would kill him. At least Alexander had given him a choice. He'd felt sorrow at the thought of one of his servants murdering Daniel, and knew he'd grown too attached. But he couldn't give him up now without a fight. Daniel was harmless by this point, anyway. There was no need to worry about another betrayal.

Daniel didn't look indecisive, but he wasn't answering. Instead, he was gazing up at Alexander with apprehension and wonder, and the baron had to force himself not to fidget. Finally, his shoulders and his wings drooped in unison, and he smiled.

"I think I'd like that, Alexander," he said happily (maybe a little too happily, but that wasn't important).

…

Daniel felt like he was dying. His insides were all in the wrong places, and his outsides were burning. He couldn't draw in a breath to scream, but he thought the scream might tear him up if it was trapped. He knew he was dying.

Suddenly he could scream, and he did, letting the sound rip out of his throat and pierce the air. His insides were rearranging themselves again, and he choked on his next scream. His back arched in agony.

A voice was speaking next to him, but it was too faint to make out what it was saying. He didn't care what it was saying. He was dying.

_Daniel. _

Alexander! He tried to speak, to tell Alexander that he was dying, but nothing came out except a whimper.

_I am sorry, little one. I did not tell you of the danger of entering the portal. We are doing all we can to help you. Be patient with us._

Be patient? How could he be patient? And yet…

The pain was fading, ever so slightly. He didn't even realize it at first, but then he didn't need to scream anymore, and then he could breathe again. His insides stilled, and the burning on the outside was cooling. He relaxed.

_There. Very good. I think we can save you. _

Daniel didn't need saving. He needed to rest.

…

Alexander stood by Daniel's bed, watching Justine tend to him. He looked like an injured bird, with his wings spread out across the sheets, twitching with their owner's pain. His lover glanced back at him and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile he'd seen in centuries.

"He will live," she murmured. "I suspect that makes you happy. He must be special to you."

Daniel _was_ special to him. He was his mad little pet now. He'd protect his pet. He and Justine would ensure he stayed just mad enough, and they'd live happily together.

Alexander went and knelt on Daniel's other side, where Justine wasn't. _Yes. We have saved you, little one. You will be safe with us. _

He didn't know why humans cast out these winged creatures. They made such wonderful companions when their minds unraveled.


End file.
